People are changing their standard of style for display devices. For example, in the television industry, consumers are demanding liquid crystal display devices with slim and narrow frames, which have become a requirement of stylish design. On the other hand, in order to meet the requirement of large sized splicing liquid crystal screen, liquid crystal display device as an essential module for composing large sized splicing liquid crystal screen, its width of frame is required to be as narrow as possible, so that seamless splicing can be achieved as much as possible between liquid crystal display modules.
A structure of a conventional liquid crystal display device mainly comprises: a case and mechanical and electronic components such as panel, backlight module, etc., installed inside the case. Referring to FIG. 1, a case mainly comprises two large parts, a front frame 1a and a back cover 2a cooperating with each other, a side wall of the back cover 2a is overlapped on an inner side of a side wall 11a of the front frame 1a, installation holes are disposed in the side walls of the front frame 1a and the back cover 2a, and an installation pole extended inwardly is disposed at the hole on the side wall of the back cover 2a; by a thread on the installation pole, a fastener 4a, such as a screw, etc., goes through a hole 111a in the side wall 11a of the front frame 1a and is fixed with the installation pole in the side wall of the back cover 2a, thus the fastener 4a is prevented from detaching; the fastener 4a acts as a forelock by going through the front frame 1a and the back cover 2a horizontally, so that the front frame 1a and the back cover 2a can be prevented from detaching from each other vertically, thus they can be fixed together securely. For the conventional case structure, because a length and a thickness of the fastener 4a (e.g. a screw) as well as a horizontally extended length of the installation pole in the side wall of the back cover 2a, a width of a frame of the liquid crystal display device is limited, which is unfavorable for the requirement of a narrow width of the frame of the liquid crystal display device. Furthermore, an assembling of the case is done from a side, which is unfavorable for viewing by factory workers, the assembling will become more difficult and thus an efficiency of assembling is affected. In view of the problems, the conventional case structure of a liquid crystal display device needs to be improved.